The New Adventure
by Halfdemon896
Summary: First Fic  What if you fell down a hole and landed in a world full of crazy ninja and snake pedophiles. Youd be ticked to  InoxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fic ever. i really hope you enjoy it and remeber that constructive criticism is always welcome**

**This is going to be much more different than than the regular canon of naruto but ive always had this scenario in my head and wondered why no one else did this before **

**So lets start this thing!**

* * *

><p>Falling, the sensation was all I felt. The feeling of your feet being whisked out from under you as your stomach dropped to your feet. Utter blackness was all I could see,<p>

as if god snuffed out all light and then threw me here whirling in this abyss. An icy cold chill seeped into my bones as my clothes offered little resistance to the cold that

gripped my spine. I started to ponder whether I would ever hit ground or not when a light brighter than the sun washed over the room. I could see the rocky walls

covered with moss and vines as they whipped past me at breakneck speeds. I could also make out my clothes covered in a thin layer of frost which was slowly melting

thanks to the light. I tried to look at the source of the light but found myself unable to. As if it was too pure to be seen by mortal eyes. As I came closer to the light I

pondered how I found myself in this predicament. Lord knows how I even started falling; all I remember is falling as if I woke up this way. That didn't make sense

because I could remember some things like how to walk and talk I know English and grammar, I also know basic science like how the planets revolve around the sun. I

try to remember things about myself though and I can only draw a blank. This is so weird. Soon the light engulfed me and I was able to make out my clothes. I wore a

black under armor turtle neck sweat shirt zipped down so I could see my plain white undershirt. I also wore blue jeans held up by a brown leather belt. I had all black

chuck taylors on along with a necklace with a black fang attached. I looked away from my clothes and could see the ground. Then I saw nothing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is very short but what you gonna do<strong>

**ipromise this will get much better and move along quicker and the chapters will be longer and more enjoyable **

**well see you later**


	2. Awakening

**Holy mother of updates batman. this took me forever mostly because im a lazy sob and because i got a new job and that has taken up all of my time. but i digress read on my friends**

* * *

><p>As I came to all I felt was pain. That everlasting grip that held my head like a vice and refused to let go. I felt the cold hard ground underneath me and tried to will the pain away. After what felt like hours but was most likely minutes I realized that the pain was not going away any time soon. I grit my teeth and proceeded to lift my body to a standing position and tried to figure out just where the hell I was. As I examined my surroundings I realized I was in an alleyway and was standing in what I hoped was just trash.<p>

"Man, I was just lying in that." I mumbled under my breath, voice scraping out of my throat. Observing my surroundings I noticed the available space was taken up by some homeless types and stray animals. I asked one of the residents where I was, his reply was to leave before the aliens got me so I knew he probably wasn't the person to ask. I proceeded to stagger out of the alley and tried to figure out where "here" was. The buildings were definitely of an old time design, most likely Asian. I observed the citizens of this city and found that I stuck out like a sore thumb. I was already getting some weird glances thrown my way. So I decided to try and explore this place.

The city is massive. I walked for hours and still couldn't find a wall or border that was most likely city limits. As I explored I found that the locals spoke a strange language but the more I heard it the more I was able to understand it till eventually I could speak it fluently. The same went for their different writings. I discovered this after wandering into what I presumed was a bookstore and tried to learn more about where I was. For a while it just looked like a bunch of scribbles but soon I was able to make out some words here and there till I could read it perfectly. Definitely a strange experience. What I could gather from my reading was that the town I was in was called Konohogakure and this village was in the fire country which was one of the many elemental nations. This village was very special because they train ninja here who are like the special military force of the country. They could do a lot of amazing things like running up walls, breathing fire, and some were born with special abilities that only ran through their family or clan. I found all of this pretty weird but I fell out of the sky so I wasn't really in the position to judge anything.

Soon I grew tired with exploring because I dint know what any of the stuff around me was so I stopped the nearest person and asked them were I was. The person I stopped appeared to be my age wearing the most obnoxious clothing I had saw all day. He was wearing a orange and black jumpsuit and orange pants with blue sandals on his feet; he was also wearing a headband with a metal plate that bore the villages crest identifying him as a ninja of this village. "Konohogakure." He said looking at me like I just grew a second head. "I know that, but where specifically?" I said exasperated. "You're in the market district, are you okay?" he asked concern in his voice. "No, not really I don't know who I am or where I came from." I told him, defeat in my voice. He thought for a moment and then exclaimed "I know I'll take you to the Hokage. She'll know what to do!" He then proceeded to grab my arm and drag me in some general direction as fast as possible. "Wait who are you?" I yelled at him "Naruto Uzumaki"

He smiled.


	3. First Meeting

**Im uploading two chapters in one day mostly as a sorry to any one who has ever read the first chapter and wondered if there were going to be other chapters**

* * *

><p>I could tell he was annoyed but the questions were pouring out of my skull. Where are we, what's that, who are you, where's the nearest bathroom? I couldn't stop myself what I found out was that the kid I was following around was named Naruto. "So where are we heading?" I asked him. "To the Hokage's office he runs the whole village." He replied loudly waving to a couple he must have known. The couple then walked over to us. The girl was easily the most beautiful I had ever seen, She was easily 5'6 with platinum blonde hair done up in a ponytail that ran the length of her back. She wore a purple sleeveless top with fishnet arm bands; she wore a purple short skirt with fishnet stockings wearing the same blue sandals as Naruto. The other was a boy with the most bored expression on his face I had ever seen. He wore a Gray short sleeve jacket with a fishnet undershirt also wearing gray cargo pants. He as with everyone else here also had on those blue sandals. "Hey Naruto who's your new friend?" The girl asked curiously, tilting her head to one side. God she was cute.<p>

"Oh this is…. Umm, wow I can't believe that I never asked your name. So tell 'em already." He said incredulously. I thought about it for a while but nothing came to mind. I had to tell them something because now they were starting to stare. So I did the most logical thing in that kind of a situation, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Rekks, Rekks Itomi" God that's cool, I'm so good at this.

"Rekks huh, well nice to meet you." The girl said "I'm Ino Yamanaka and this is my friend Shikamaru Nara." She said pointing to herself and her comrade. "It's nice to meet you." She is so awesome, and cute, and her eyes are the perfect shade of blue, and… and… I'm rambling, Jesus pull it together man.

"So where are you heading Naruto?" Ino asked "I'm taking Rekks here to see the old man." Naruto replied smiling running his hand through his blond hair, something he's been doing a lot which I've noticed. "Wait who's the old man?" I asked. Man I am tired of being left out of the loop.

"The old man is the Hokage." Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I guess he suddenly realized his mistake and sheepishly apologized while running his hand through his hair again. "Rekks has a bit of memory loss, he can't remember who he is or where he came from, that's why I'm taking him to see my dad." He explained to his friends.

"Wow that's awful, maybe my dad can help you out later." Ino told me while giving my arm a reassuring squeeze. Have I mentioned how awesome she is? "Thanks Ino, but how could your dad help me out." I asked confused. "Unless he can read minds I'm out of luck." I said confused. "Let's just say he has a special knack for reading people, okay?" She said smiling almost as if she was about to laugh at me. I don't know what I did but now I'm not only confused but I also feel stupid for some reason.

Naruto was also smirking Dragged me away "See you guys later!" he called out to their retreating forms. "What did I do?"


End file.
